


生育计划

by cindyfxx



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cindyfxx/pseuds/cindyfxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirrorverse PWP Mpreg. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	生育计划

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/gifts).
  * A translation of [Family Planning in the Mirrorverse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/706177) by [ivycross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross). 



> Thank dear ivycross for the permission

Mr. Spock打开船舱的门走进房间里，四下打量，微微有些迷惑。“舰长？”他对着似乎空无一人的房间说道。房间一边传出沙沙声，屏风后走出的正是舰长Kirk。

他双臂挽在胸前，嘴巴恼怒地紧抿着。Mr. Spock走向自家舰长，一脸的困惑。“我传送回船上时你并没在传送室里等着我。我能询问一下原因吗？”

“好吧，当我得知你能活着回来的时候，我是没兴趣离开自己的房间的。”Kirk找茬道。听见这话Spock挑起一道眉。

“我不明白你为什么要这么轻蔑地对待我？似乎有段时日了你一直推开我，不想与我亲近。我做了什么让你有此感受？”Kirk离开自己一直靠着的墙壁，放开双臂，然后指着自己金色指挥服下的凸起道。

“做了什么，Mr. Spock？”

“我明白了。”Spock停顿了一下，双手背到身后。“我不明白你为什么一直用这个来抗拒我。”他继续到。“并不是我明知那些孢子对你身体的作用故意使你怀孕的。事实上，如果我记得没错的话，那天晚上你是主动接近我……”

Spock让后面的话飘散在他们之间的空气里。Kirk的脸因为愤怒绷得更紧了。“很好，Spock先生。在这件事上你完全没有过错。所以，现在，你的某个实验室里没点什么需要你去做的事儿什么的吗？”

“实际上没有。”Spock回答道。“我已经大大削减了我的工作量，这样我就可以在你剩余的—特殊时期里陪伴你。我知道，不论你怎么想，我都要肩负起对我们孩子的责任，正确的说是‘我们的儿子’。当然我已经从McCoy医生那里获悉了此事，鉴于你没打算亲口告诉我。”

Kirk哼了一声。“真高兴我没让人把这只‘耗子’流掉。”他低声道。声音低到足以让一个人类听不见，但Spock的眼睛瞪大。

“我还以为你不会再用这个来威胁我了。”

Kirk嘲讽地看着那个瓦肯人。“现在又是谁在威胁了？如果当时你离开我超过五分钟，那现在这东西就只会是医疗室垃圾桶里的一滩死肉。”甚至还没来得及眨眼，他就跟自己的大副鼻尖对上了鼻尖。

瓦肯人嘴边的肌肉在抽动，让修剪整齐的山羊胡抽成了一个古怪的图案。他攥起拳头，Kirk站直身体，等着第一拳打下了，但却什么都没发生。

相反，他听见了一声叹息，两只冰冷的手紧握着自己的肩膀。Kirk看着Spock如石像般僵立着，紧闭着双眼。

当Spock再次睁开眼时，那双眼又染上了一种冷漠的中间色。他垂首凝视着他的舰长，头歪向一边。“你吃饭了吗，James？现在饮食规律对你来说很重要。”Kirk摇摇头，依旧不敢说话。【怕了吧？怕了吧？怂货，让你闹！】

“我想也是。让我们去给你弄些东西吃，但首先。”Spock突然抱起Kirk，把他搂进怀里。他抱着他绕过屏风，把他放到铺板上。Kirk震惊地看着Spock轻柔却迅速地脱去舰长的长靴。脱掉靴子，Kirk大大地叹息了一声。虽然他永远也不会承认，但他的靴子的确弄疼了他的脚。

Spock迅速揉了下舰长的双脚，并在他脚下垫上了个枕头。Kirk坐在铺板上，瞠目结舌于Spock的温柔，看着那个瓦肯人又绕到屏风的另一边去。他坐在那里沉思，想弄明白。当Spock端着一只盛着一只碗和面包片的托盘回来时，他突然如遭雷击。 **他这是要毒死我呀。这样他就能为所欲为啦，然后他就能得到飞船的指挥权啦！**

Spock小心翼翼地将托盘放在Kirk的腿上。然后自己坐到床尾，将舰长的双脚放在自己的双膝上。当Spock开始按摩双膝上的那双脚时，Kirk轻轻地呻吟起来，感觉实在太舒服了。【表脸！表脸！】

Spock的嘴露出了个半秒钟的小微笑。“你应该趁着汤凉之前吃下去。”他说道，温柔地按摩着Kirk浮肿的脚踝。

“有什么不对吗？”Spock问道，眼睛始终没离开手中的活计。

“这是什么汤，Spock？”Kirk已经拿起了勺子，正试探地搅动着汤汁。

Spock抬起头。“是瓦肯蔬菜汤。”

Kirk皱了下脸。“瓦肯蔬菜汤？你该死的为什么要食物复制器给我做这个？”Spock砸了下嘴。他开始对自己的舰长失去耐性。

“我为你挑选这道汤是因为鉴于你最近的状况，你似乎无法安稳地吃下大部分菜肴。我觉得吃光这个汤你会好受点的。瓦肯蔬菜汤对消化系统的作用非常温和。我理解也许它合你的口味，但你必须记住你现在不是只为自己吃饭。不再是了。”

有那么一刻，Kirk为自己的表现而感觉糟糕。但随后他头脑清醒了，又恢复成平日的自己。 **该死的！我正在变软弱。一定是因为荷尔蒙作祟。**

当地一声将勺子丢进碗里，他挽起双臂，不再理会腿上的餐盘。“我觉得我一点都不饿。”意外地，Spock狠狠捏了下Kirk的脚踝，惊得他痛叫一声。

“舰长，你必须吃饭。”Spock的嗓音变成低吼，同时看向Kirk，双眼如电。

“我知道你脑子里在想什么，我没兴趣毒杀你。我不是那些追名逐利渴望着你地位走卒。如果真是这样的话，我现在早就取代你了。即使我真想杀了你，我也不想伤了孩子。现在吃掉那个该死的汤，否则我就叫McCoy医生过来这里，然后高兴地按住你，让他把食管从你鼻子里插进你喉咙里。”

Kirk大大吞咽了一下。突然，他不想测试他的大副了。拿起勺子，放到嘴里，他开始喝汤。

很快他就喝完了一碗，并用面包块沾着残汤剩水。Spock看着他的舰长，一个满足的表情出现在他脸上，等Kirk吃完，他端起餐盘。

“你想再来一碗吗？”

Kirk摇摇头，没有看向他的大副。他还在嚼着最后一片面包，他也真想再来一碗汤，但不想让Spock知道。恼怒地，Kirk自付道， **我是帝国的星舰舰长，不是Spock摸摸抱抱的小宠物。** 就像故意的一样，Spock抬手放在Kirk的头上，轻轻地抚摸着他的头发。

Kirk狠狠瞪着Spock，看着他端着餐盘去到屏风后某处。等他回来时，Spock坐到床尾处，又将Kirk的双脚放在腿上。瓦肯人继续按摩，无视自己舰长眼里射过来的眼刀。

“你为什么要这样做，Spock？”Kirk问道，声音平静而危险。

Spock头都没抬，继续着手里的活计，回答道：“你真的还需要问吗，James？”当没得到回应时，他看向自己的舰长。

Kirk咬紧牙关，狠狠地瞪着自己的大副。Spock直视着舰长的视线，一手放在一只脚踝上。他轻轻地捏了下。

“那请允许我来问问你这个。你有认真考虑过我的求婚吗？”

他的嗓音轻柔，近乎和善，但Kirk将身体挪到瓦肯人可及的范围外。对此，Spock并未作出任何动作。他只是叹了口气，双手放在膝盖上。

“我不确定这算是yes还是no，所以我需要一个针对我的提问更完全的答复。”

Kirk吼起来：“哦，真抱歉。No Spock，我觉得我不想自己被从自己的船上拖下去，被当做给你暖床的床伴强迫进入你家族的后宫，然后任我的儿子听天由命。”

他直起身体，跪起身俯视着他的大副，他的姿势是为了一场打斗做的准备。Spock看见一只手保护地抚向那个凸起的小腹。

“如果你想要的就是这个，你现在可以滚出我的船舱了。”

Spock闭起眼。很久很久他都没有说话也没有动一下。然后他睁开眼，放开双手，跪起身。他就这样膝行向他的舰长。

他避开了第一拳，但第二下却打在了他的下巴上。但这并没有阻止住他。Kirk再次挥拳，这次Spock把飞来的拳头握进了自己手里。他抓住那个拳头时，那只手几乎就打到了他面无表情的脸，和他紧盯着自己舰长的双眼。

“不，这并不是我想要的，我不明白你为什么要攻击我，因为你所说的没有一样是我向你所提议的，但我很高兴看的你还是在乎我们的孩子的。”Spock靠近，看着Kirk瞪大双眼。

“我一点都不在乎这东西！”Kirk再次吼道。他看着他的大副挑起眉毛。

“真的吗？”Spock询问道。“我恐怕你之前的行为和言论显露出你是在说谎。”Spock将另一只手放到Kirk还护在小腹的手上。

“拜托，James，别这么别扭了。你知道我不会伤害你，我所提供的也远非只是我床上的一个位置而已。我是在邀请你做我的伴侣，邀请你加入我的宗族。跟我结合，我会保护你和我们孩子。”

 Kirk冷笑一声。“多久？多久你就会对我生厌？然后是什么，Spock？你会对我做出你父亲对你母亲做的事吗？勒死我，然后让你儿子看着le-matyas吞了我的尸体。”他看见瓦肯人的双眼因回忆而瞪大，随后他的脸又恢复了平日的冷静。

“不，我不觉得自己会厌倦你，James。我从没见过那个人（如你一般）的渴望、欲求和欲望与我自己的这般契合。还有谁能给匹配我的诙谐与我徒手格斗？没有了，James，我永远也不可能厌倦你。”他用嘴唇轻轻刷过Kirk的唇口，在舰长转开头时皱起眉。

Spock一手抓住Kirk的脸，向转向自己，但那张脸是不会让步的。差点折断那个人类的脖子，Spock别无选择，只有尝试其他方法。他又开始说话，希望自己的话能有积极的影响。

“所以你知道，我并不打算夺你的权。你还会是你飞船的舰长。我还会一如既往的站在你身后。然后，我们一起养大我们的儿子。想象一下，James。我们的儿子……一个融合了你的美貌与魅力和我的力量与智慧的完美结合体。我们会教给他我们所知的一切。狡诈，诡计，花招和如何冷血无情。”一个小微笑再次出现在他的嘴角，因为他终于看见Kirk的脸转向了他，那双榛色的眼睛瞪大，混合着金色。“想象一下……”Spock再次在他舰长的耳边低语道。

“哦我的天……”Kirk屏息道。“他将能够为所欲为……天下无敌……”舰长的嘴巴微微长大着，完全沉浸在那种可能性里。Spock伸手温柔地合上那张嘴。

捧着Kirk的脸庞，Spock的额头贴上他的，他们四目相接。“然后我们便可从中获得一切的一切，k'hat'n'dlawa（我心魂的另一半。）”Spock一边说一边用鼻子轻轻蹭着自己的舰长。Kirk被Spock对他的称呼吓了一跳。他足够了解自己大副的语言，所以知道自己刚刚被称为了Spock身心灵魂的另一半。

.这触动了Kirk心中的某些东西，但他却把那感觉压了下去，大声嘲笑着Spock的话。“是呀，直到他觉得我们碍了他的事。”Kirk讽刺道。

Spock退开些，歪头。“他怎么会觉得我们碍了他的事呢？我们不会像我们父亲养育我们那样养育他，打骂讽刺。我们会夸奖鼓励他，更多地看到他的长处而非短处。他会变得理所应当地信任我们，而作为回报，我们也会在人生路途上引领他。帮助他做决定。”瓦肯人的深色眼睛闪着光，让这话的意思透露出来。

坏笑出现在Kirk的嘴唇上。“你是在暗示我们队我们的孩子表达喜爱之情是为了赚取他的信任，然后我们就能在他之后的人生操纵他以便我们自己获利？”

“当然不是，James。我们不会操纵。永远不会是操纵。就像我说的，我们会引领他。协助他，如果你愿意的话。为人父母想帮助自己的孩子是没有错的。”

“如果帮助他恰好也能更好的帮助我们的话，对吗？”

“做个溺爱孩子的家长是没有‘好处’的。”看着他的舰长，瓦肯人的双眼神耀着野心。

Kirk大笑一声，贴向Spock。伸手，他开始用一根手指抚摸瓦肯人整齐的山羊胡。他看着那双阴沉的眼闪起光彩。

“所以你会重新考虑我的求婚吗？”Spock问道。

舰长的脸上还戴着残存的笑意，他回答道：“我将不止重新考虑。我要接受求婚。”

他再次大笑起来，因为瓦肯人几乎挑进头发里的眉毛。“你似乎很震惊，Spock先生。这不正是你心心念念的吗？”坏笑回到Kirk的脸上。

Spock再次歪头。“是的。这正是我想要的，但我却很惊讶你会接受得如此心甘情愿。我本来以为还需要进一步诱骗你。”Kirk耸耸肩，双臂勾住Spock的脖子，慢悠悠地拨弄起蓝色制服的前襟。

“不需要了。”他回答道。“你已经消除了我的恐惧，我也明白了我并不会失去什么。事实上还有一切的一切等着我去赢得，所以我接受了。去吧，去安排婚礼吧。”说着，Kirk亲了下Spock的下巴，嘴唇一路贴到耳垂上。两片嘴唇叼住那只耳朵，拉了一下，然后他低语道：“除非你更愿意留在这里庆祝我们订婚？”【庆祝订婚就是干一炮儿吗……】

Spock的喉咙里发出一声低吼，双眼变暗。没有一句废话，他用手握住Kirk的头，将他拉近一个吻里。一个粗鲁激烈的吻里。Kirk感觉到他们的牙齿磕在一起，张开嘴让Spock进来。

他开始呻吟，瓦肯人冰冷粗糙的舌头迎上他自己柔软湿润的那个。两个男人用他们的嘴巴开始战争，争夺支配权。当Spock先从亲吻中抽身时，对Kirk来说这场战争似乎是他胜了。但当Spock抓住他的肩膀，将他按在隔离墙上时，他意识到那原来只是变化了战术而已。

瓦肯人从蜜色的肩膀上扯下金色的指挥服，双手抚摸过饱满强壮的胸膛，感觉到胸肌因为妊娠而微微变大了。“嗯~~James……真是太久了。”Spock低沉的嗓音几乎变成了喉音。

那语调触动了Kirk心中的某种东西，他愉悦地颤抖着。“太久了。”他回应着。“我根本不应该推开你。”Kirk说道，抚摸着Spock的脸侧。

听见这句话，Spock占据自己情人的唇口。他这么做的时候，Kirk动手开始解自己大副的制服衣钩。未分开唇口，Spock轻易地抖掉衣服。

手指插进Spock胸前柔软的毛发里，亲吻间Kirk发出愉悦的小哼唧，双手顺着黑色的毛发一路来到Spock的裤腰处。他伸手要拽开，但修长的淡绿色手指阻止了他。Kirk退开些，双唇红润饱满地撅起来。

“Spock？”他的嗓音里带上了一丝哭腔。Spock看着他的舰长，双眼里闪耀着欲火和笑意。

“我们会到达哪一步。你必须要耐心。”他说着把Kirk的双臂又环回自己的脖子上，Spock又开始亲吻。Kirk一只手抓着Spock的后脑，抓起一大把头发。

Spock惊讶地瞪大了一下双眼，但当他们贴在一起时，他开始呻吟。他更用力地挺向Kirk，同时又小心留意着凸起的小腹。他亲吻过Kirk的下颚脸颊，最后贴上一只耳朵开始慢慢地舔，感觉Kirk在他的触摸下发抖。

Kirk倒吸了一口气，因为瓦肯人咬了下他耳朵的软骨。身体开始变软，他咬着下唇，感觉到欲望开始唤起，盘踞在自己腹股沟里，如融化的铅般炙热而沉重。

双手挪回Kirk的胸膛上，Spock的拇指抹上一个小凸点，那个小凸点在他的触摸下变硬，Spock捏住那个乳头，掐拽着。

“哦，Spock，我一直都想念你。”Kirk呻吟着任Spock用他灵活的手指逗弄那个小包包。淡绿色的嘴唇勾起一边，Spock的唇口一路滑到Kirk的脖子上。亲吻吸吮喉咙处凸起的肌肉，同时，瓦肯人继续用手指戏弄着那个小包，享受着Kirk在他的双手下扭动的同时，听见他的舰长开始粗喘。

嘴移动到光滑的胸膛上，Spock够到另一个乳尖，舌头沿着乳晕舔圈圈。粗糙的质感令Kirk的头后仰抵在隔板墙上。Spock继续沿着人类的身体向下，舔吮身下颤抖的皮肉。

停在鼓鼓的小腹上，Spock轻轻用鼻尖蹭着，亲吻遍整个表面。然后将双手贴上去，他用舌头钟爱地舔过上面凸起的肚脐。一只手落在他头顶上，Spock抬头看见自家舰长挂着得意笑容的绯红脸庞。

“你似乎很享受我现在的样子，Spock。”Kirk了然地媚笑着。Spock什么都没说，却回去继续‘伺候’那个圆圆的小腹。随后他的双手向下滑到Kirk低低的裤腰上，迅速将其拉到舰长的双膝处。

一手握住一个胯，Spock在那副健壮的大腿上烙上亲吻。Kirk发出的呻吟叹息声取悦了瓦肯人。继续沿着舰长的身体爱抚，Spock来到那副饱满的睾丸处。他也在那里留下了亲吻，并不时用舌头扫过它们。

Kirk竭力要移动他的腰胯，但Spock抢先将它们固定住。他摇摇头想保持清醒，但却很难集中起注意力，除了那副贴着他的冰凉唇口带来的感觉。Kirk低喃着：“哦，Spock，求你吸我。”

Spock看着Kirk的眼睛，舌头舔过舰长勃起物的下方。用一根手指从容不迫地抚摸着，看着战栗窜过Kirk的身体。

“实际上我有其他想法。转过身去，James，靠在墙上。”

靠后给舰长空间转身，他帮他彻底脱掉裤子。前臂贴着墙面，Kirk靠在墙上，这样他的后背微微弓起，双胯和下身挺向Spock。

Kirk倒抽了口气，因为他感觉到一双强壮的手分开了自己的臀瓣，一个湿乎乎的东西开始爱抚他。他饥渴地蠕动呻吟着，瓦肯人的舌头盖住他的洞，贪婪地舔着。

“啊，yes，Spock，真是太棒了。”Kirk喘着粗气，双眼紧闭，额头抵着墙。

“还要，Spock，求你，我还要。”

.Spock退开身，跪起身。两根手指送到Kirk的嘴边，他靠上去命令道：“吸。”Spock将两根手指插进那张等待的嘴巴里，Kirk开始渴望地吸吮起来。Spock压到Kirk的背上，对着他的耳朵低语道。

“James，你是个可爱的小娼妇。你如此之快就对我放下了戒心。”

“亲亲这里，舔舔那里，你就成我手里的面团。”Spock自己也发出一声低低的呻吟，Kirk唇口施加在他手指上的愉悦开始占据他的身体。对着Kirk的耳朵吹气，感觉他的呼吸变快变急促。

“等我们结合之后，你将再也不能回避我。我将随心所欲地占有你，而你也会心甘情愿地将自己全部献给我。”Spock为这个念头而战栗，Kirk呻吟出他的赞同之语。【舰长真表脸……纯数欠操……】

Spock伸到前面，握住一个饱满的胸肌，狠狠地捏了一把。Kirk猛地张开眼睛，发出可怜的呢喃。

“会非常的愉快。现在好好弄湿它们。我确定不用我告诉你为什么了吧。”他低语道。

Kirk用舌头舔过那些手指。当那些手指开始抽插时，他感觉到有一缕唾液从自己的嘴角流下来。向后挺动，他用力贴到自己大副的裤裆上，确定自己贴着那个等待已久的勃起摩擦。

随着一声兴奋的吼声，Spock从Kirk嘴里抽出手指。舰长小小地低泣了声，舔着嘴唇，更用力地在瓦肯人身上蹭动。

“Spock，还要嘛。”Kirk祈求道。

Spock看着自己的手指，光滑湿润，沾满唾液。“你所的很好，James。现在让我来奖励你。”手向下移动，两根手指狠狠插进Kirk身体里。Kirk瞪大双眼，发出一声疼痛的哭叫，Spock马上在他耳边安抚道。

“只会疼一下而已。放松，我的舰长。”他咕噜着。等着肌环开始放松，他慢慢的深插进去又抽出来。重复这个动作，瓦肯人很快再次令Kirk呻吟起来。Spock的手指四处移动着，剪动着，拓展着那个洞，又蜷缩起来，直到他找到他要着的地方。他狠狠去戳那道腺，在预期的反应中睁大双眼。

“啊啊啊，不要碰那里，Spock。哦，受不了啦。”Kirk半闭着眼，长着嘴，伸着舌头。他急促的呼吸开始变得更大声，更快速。将身体的重量移到一条手臂上，他伸手去摸两腿间的硬物。

Spock空着的那只手捉住了他的手腕。“还不行。”他低吼着，Kirk发出可怜的声音，一脸涨红，他仰起头。

“求你了，Spock，求你了。受不了了。我需要啊啊啊啊。”Spock又戳了，看着自己舰长开始崩溃。随着每一下摸弄，Spock都会狠狠戳进他舰长的核心，每次都让Kirk哭叫出声，祈求更多。

人类的眼里含着泪，Spock舔弄着Kirk的脖颈，手指攻城略地。随后他咬住Kirk肩窝里的软肉。弓起背，视线因舒爽和疼痛变模糊，Kirk喃语抽泣着。

终于Spock尝到了血的味道，放开了嘴，品味着余韵。更压上去，他在Kirk的耳边低语。“你准备好了吗，James？”

“是的，Spock，求你。”Kirk祈求道，眼泪顺着脸滑下来。

“我需要听见你亲口说出来。”Spock说道。Kirk转头看着他的大副。

“求你操我，Spock。”一声软软的呻吟，Spock从胸膛里发出一声低吼。

“你需要郑重其事地说出来，T’hy’la。”Kirk咬住嘴唇，脸因为羞耻而变红。他很绝望地想要更多，深吸了口气他哭叫道。

“Spock，我需要你操我。求你了，我求你了。”Spock又用手指狠狠地戳了那个点一下，看着Kirk几乎翻了白眼，感觉到身下的躯体几乎瘫倒在地。

“这样好多了。”Spock说道。突然手指消失了，Kirk因身体里的紧绷而颤抖着。从眼角，他看见Spock站起身，脱掉衣服。Kirk看着瓦肯人身后进抽屉里拿出润滑剂。Kirk哆嗦起来，一个微笑出现在他脸上，因为他知道接下来会发生什么…

Spock回到床上，不着急不着慌地拧开润滑剂的盖子，看着Kirk开始不耐烦地扭动。挤了一些在手上，涂到自己的勃起上。随后他将润滑剂的膏管压在Kirk的小洞上，轻轻挤了下。

在确定盖好盖子、将润滑剂放回到床头柜里后，（一边听着Kirk可怜地哼唧着让他快点），Spock将自己的阴茎压在自己舰长的穴口。他就这样停下来，压制住Kirk不让他自己向后挺动。

“这就是你要的吗？”他冷静地询问道，就好像他们正在讨论的只是早餐。

“是的，但还要更多，我需要你插进来，Spock。充满我，操我，求你。”没再犹豫，Spock插进Kirk身体里，倒抽了一口气，感觉到那个天鹅绒质感的小洞吞下他。

在停顿了一下调整好呼吸后，他开始狠狠插进那个小洞，一次比一次更凶狠。很快他就开始狂野地抽插起来，发出努力的哼声。Kirk开始屈服地一遍遍哭叫呻吟着瓦肯人的名字。当Spock热烫的手中抓住他的阴茎开始撸动时他的哭叫变得越来越大声。

“射出来，我的小娼妇，告诉我像被人像干一个妓女一个操干感觉有多棒。”Spock对着他舰长的耳朵低语着，随后又去舔Kirk脖子上的伤。

“Oh yes，Spock。被你操感觉太棒了。”Kirk半回过头面对一副满是欲念的冷硬面孔。“我喜欢你的阴茎插在我的身体里。请射在我里面，填满我，使用我，我需要那样，求你。”他祈求道，言语被呻吟变得断断续续。

Spock又发出一声低吼，更用力的挺动，感觉高潮开始袭向自己。Kirk已经到点了，最后喊叫一声Spock的名字射在Spock的手里。Spock的进攻开始变用力变慢，他也射了出来。他又挺动了几下阴茎，感觉到自己的种子射进了Kirk的屁股里。

他紧紧抱住Kirk，一起倒进了身下的床上。Kirk感觉到Spock完成抽出来，移动身体侧躺倒瓦肯人身边。突然感觉很疲惫又很满足，Kirk开始迷糊起来。就要睡着时，他听见Spock低语着：“I cherish thee*”，感觉有手指在摸着他的脸。

之后Kirk醒来时还光着身子，却很清爽，伤也被处理过了，自己正躺在干净的被子下，被抱在自己大副的怀里。他仰头看着那双回视着他的棕色双眼。

“你感觉如何，James？”Spock轻声道，听在Kirk耳中是那样的安慰。

他依偎着瓦肯人咕哝道：“饿。”

放开自家舰长，Spock起身穿上裤子，绕过屏风。回来的时候又端着一碗汤和面包片，这次Kirk毫不犹豫地吃起来，Spock看着，温柔地摸着Kirk的头发。等碗空了，Spock将碗放到一边，又把Kirk拉进怀里。舰长贴在瓦肯人怀里，任自己享受着这短暂心满意足。突然，Kirk惊叫了一下，手放到了鼓鼓的小腹上。

“哦，他在踢我。Spock，他在踢我。把手放这里，能感觉到宝宝在踢动。”之前的踢动只让他心烦讨厌，但现在Kirk兴奋到无法形容。他笑看着Spock温暖的手放到自己的小腹上。

Kirk看着Spock愉悦的表情，立刻又记起了自己是谁。他微微撤开身，直起身。双臂挽在胸前，避开瓦肯人的眼神儿说道：“那，我们还要过那个‘结合’的东西还是怎样？”

“要。在你睡觉时我已经安排好了。此刻我们正前往瓦肯星，我们会在三个光天后到达。当你睡觉的时候我还帮你完成了你的文书工作。”Kirk看向Spock。在他昏睡的时候，这个瓦肯人帮自己洗净了身体，处理了自己的伤，换了床单，并处理了完了自己所有的文书工作。他也注意道Spock的表情似乎在说：‘除了这些我还安排好了我们的婚礼。’Kirk吞咽了一下，转头面对那个瓦肯人。

“呃，谢谢你。”他嘟囔道。冰凉的双臂搂住他，他被搂回了Spock怀里。Kirk没有抗拒，并乖乖躺在了瓦肯人身上，并呵呵笑了一声。

“是什么这么好笑，James？”Spock对着Kirk的头发呢喃道。

Kirk抬头，对Spock露出个无赖的笑容。“哦，没什么，我只是在想我应该早点帮你找个办法让我怀上。”

Spock挑起一道眉。“是吗？”Kirk大笑起来，开始用手中抚弄Spock胸膛上的黑色体毛。

“是呀，我是说，因为这个，”他指着自己小腹：“你要跟我结婚，然后在帝国的法律下，你拥有的一切我都有权拥有一半。另外，在接下来的几个月里我可以叫你无微不至的伺候我，并且我会说这是我们长久以来最棒的性爱。”他摸摸自己的小腹，自顾自的笑了。

“我想我可以习惯这个。”他咕噜道。Spock搂紧Kirk，鼻尖磨蹭着他的耳朵。

“你不会知道听见你这么说我有多高兴，ashalik。”(ashalik：Darling)

Kirk挑起眉毛。“哦？”

Spock的手摸向Kirk的小腹，他发出一声喉音，让舰长颤抖了一下。“哦，yes。你知道我一直想有一个大家庭。”Kirk还没来记得回答，Spock就吻住了他。当他融化进这个吻里时，Kirk暗自想着。 **我当然也能习惯这个。**

 

 

**The End**


End file.
